


Everything I Do

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depressing, F/M, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Memories of your life with Steve Rogers





	Everything I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Star's 90s Marvel Playlist on Tumblr. My prompt was the song Everything I Do by Bryan Adams.

**_Look into my eyes_ **

**_You will see_ **

**_What you mean to me_ **

**_Search your heart_ **

**_Search your soul_ **

**_And when you find me there, you'll search no more_ **

**_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_ **

**_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_ **

**_You know it's true_ **

**_Everything I do_ **

**_I do it for you_ **

_The world spun on its axis, along with your head, your heart, your everything, as you watched the blood spill down the front of his uniform, running down your legs, and hitting the floor in quarter-sized droplets. Your world turned upside down as you struggled to keep your feet under you._

_This couldn’t be happening._

* * *

“Are you asking me out, Rogers?” you murmured.

“I guess I am,” Steve shrugged, rubbing his hand nervously over the back of his neck. “If you wanna go -”

“I’d love to go out with you,” you interrupted him, a smile on your face.

“Really?” he laughed. “That was easier than I thought. Guess I should have listened to Bucky.”

“Yeah? What exactly did Bucky say?” you asked.

“He told me to quit being a chickenshit,” Steve laughed. “Said to suck it up and just ask you out.”

“Glad you finally listened to him,” you said.

* * *

**_Look into your heart_ **

**_You will find_ **

**_There's nothin' there to hide_ **

**_Take me as I am_ **

**_Take my life_ **

**_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_ **

**_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_ **

**_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_ **

**_You know it's true_ **

**_Everything I do_ **

**_I do it for you_ **

_You couldn’t get enough air, couldn’t fill your lungs, it hurt to breathe, hurt to drag in the air you needed to keep you alive. You had to fight, had to do whatever you could to stay in the moment, to keep fighting. That was all that mattered, that you keep fighting._

_Steve held your hand, squeezing it tight, his eyes pleading with you to fight, quiet prayers falling from his lips._

_Nothing else mattered but surviving._

* * *

“I think I’m going to kiss you goodnight,” Steve murmured, taking your hand in his, intertwining his fingers with yours.

“I think you should,” you whispered, leaning against the wall beside your door.

“Yeah?” he chuckled.

It felt like your heart was going to pound right out of your chest, it was beating so hard. “Definitely,” you nodded slowly.

Steve stepped closer and tugged gently on your chin, silently urging you to move toward him. You met him halfway, his perfect, full, pink lips brushing across yours. You thought that would be the end of it, Steve was a gentleman after all and that was a perfect first kiss, but instead of pulling away, he wrapped an arm around your back, his rough, calloused fingers brushing the skin between the top of your skirt and the bottom of your blouse. He licked your bottom lip and you tentatively opened your mouth just a little, then his tongue was delicately running over yours, seemingly begging you to let him. You opened your mouth further and then Steve was fully exploring your mouth, his tongue moving over your teeth and your lips, his nose brushing against yours as the kiss deepened. One of your hands came up and wrapped around the back of his neck, your fingers brushing over the short hairs there.

The kiss was over far too soon. You wanted it to last forever.

“Good night, Y/N,” he whispered before pressing another, chaste kiss to your lips and walking away.

“Good night, Steve,” you sighed, watching him leave.

* * *

**_There's no love_ **

**_Like your love_ **

**_And no other_ **

**_Could give more love_ **

**_There's nowhere_ **

**_Unless you're there_ **

**_All the time_ **

**_All the way, yeah_ **

_You wanted to scream, to cry, to beg whatever god there was to not take this away from you. You belonged with him, he belonged with you. You were meant to be together, meant to live your life for each other, there was nothing without Steve._

_You would die for him and he would die for you._

_It was a cruel and horrible twist of fate to steal this away from you. After everything that had happened, after everything you’d gone through, everything Steve had gone through, stealing this away from you was the ultimate slap to the face._

_It wasn’t fair._

* * *

“You and Steve, huh?” Tony asked, a wicked smirk on his face.

“Yes, Tony, me and Steve,” you laughed.

“Is it true love?” he inquired, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing. “Or is the old man just horny?”

“Watch it Stark,” you growled playfully, punching him on the shoulder as hard as you could.

“I’m just looking out for your virtue,” he winced, rubbing the spot where you’d hit him.

“Yeah, right,” you muttered. “More like being nosy. Look, Steve and I have a good thing going. Are we in love? Yes, we are, disgustingly, grossly in love. It’s amazing and I won’t let anything or anybody come between us. Which means you stay out of it. I don’t want you butting in and ruining things.”

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled. “I promise to behave myself.”

* * *

**_Look into your heart, baby_ **

**_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_ **

**_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_ **

**_Yeah, I would fight for you_ **

**_I’d lie for you_ **

**_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you_ **

_There was so much blood, on your hands, his hands, your clothes, his uniform, everywhere, bright red, stark against the white floor. Steve was saying something, but you couldn’t make it out, couldn’t understand him. People were shouting, yelling, trying to shove him out of the way, but he wouldn’t be moved._

_You wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, red blood staining his skin. He couldn’t leave you, couldn’t leave you there alone. You needed him. You looked into his eyes, praying he would see what you meant to him reflected there._

_It wasn’t supposed to end like this._

* * *

Steve spun you around, hugging you close, his warmth seeping into you, his lips pressed to your ear.

“Everything I do, I do it for you,” he sang, so quietly only you could hear him. He kissed your cheek, humming along with the song, occasionally singing the words as he continued spinning you around the dance floor.

“Steve,” you giggled, blushing at his words.

“You know it’s true, everything I do,” he murmured, his forehead pressed to yours, his hands cupping your cheeks as he stared into your eyes.

“I do it for you,” you whispered as the song came to an end and your friends and family applauded.

* * *

**_You know it's true_ **

**_Everything I do_ **

**_Oh_ **

**_I do it for you_ **

_The pain was everything, all consuming, your heart breaking as the realization of what was happening, what was inevitable, overwhelmed you. The tears flowed down your face as you clutched at Steve, whispering the words only he would understand._

_“Everything I do…”_

* * *

You giggled even as your head hit the wall with a loud ‘thwack’ and rebounded, smacking Steve in the nose. He grunted, his hands sliding down your sides, his fingers locking on your wrists and pulling your hands over your head, holding them in place. He cut off your laughter with a kiss, his mouth on yours, a low growl coming from him.

“I thought you had to go,” you gasped.

“I’ve got a couple of minutes,” he muttered.

“You’re incorrigible,” you laughed, tugging your hands free and resting them on your very noticeable bump. “You know that’s not happening. Not when I’m as big as a house. Quickies are off the table for a while.”

“I know,” he chuckled. “But as soon as she gets here -”

“We’ll be too busy with a newborn to have time for sex,” you laughed.

“We’ll make time, doll,” Steve growled. “I can promise you that.” He kissed you, hard, stealing your breath.

“You better go,” you whispered when he finally released you.

“Yeah,” he nodded. He leaned over and kissed your protruding stomach, then he kissed you one last time. “Everything I do…”

“...I do it for you,” you murmured.

Then he was gone, boarding the quinjet, Bucky right behind him.

* * *

**_Yeah_ **

**_Look into your heart_ **

**_You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for_ **

**_Oh yeah_ **

**_I'll be there, yeah_ **

**_I'll walk the wire for you_ **

**_I will die for you_ **

**_Oh yeah_ **

**_I would die for you_ **

**_I'm going all the way, all the way, yeah_ **

“Steve,” Bucky said quietly, his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Steve, she’s gone.”

Steve shook his head, refusing to believe it, refusing to let the truth in. She couldn’t be gone, she just couldn’t.

“Where is she?” he asked.

“Pepper’s got her,” Bucky answered. “She’s beautiful. Looks just like her mother.”

A few seconds later, Pepper was putting his daughter in his arms, smiling, even while tears were still sliding down her face. “She’s gorgeous, Steve, absolutely perfect.”

Steve sank to his knees, cradling his daughter in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, a single tear falling from his cheek and landing on hers.

“Everything I do, I do it for you,” he whispered.


End file.
